


Because I love him

by LaPaon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Tension, but she wants to help Gabriel, gabenath, gabriel x nathalie - Freeform, kiss, maybe charachter deaths, nathalie don´t get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: Nathalie's constitution doesn't get any better despite her Miraculous response.However, she still wants to help Gabriel achieve his goal.But the price she will have to pay for it, will be high and soon.What will Gabriel do? Can he saves her? Or is it to late?
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship, Gabriel X Nathalie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks since Gabriel and Nathalie had managed to fix the broken Miraculous. However, this did not mean that Nathalie's health was finally getting better. On the contrary. Her dizziness and coughing fits worsened. She tried not to let it show, but after 3 consecutive dizziness and a breakdown in Gabriel's arms, she couldn't hide it any longer. Her lungs burned like fire and every breath felt like adding wood to kindle the fire. Terrified, she clung to Gabriel's jacket. Was that it now? Was it over now? A cough escaped her and she could have sworn that pure ashes came out of her.  
Gabriel carried her to the couch and crouched in front of her. The fear was also clearly visible in his eyes. "My dear Nathalie .. I'm so sorry .. it's all my fault .." he started.  
Nathalie couldn't answer, the pain was too big but she looked at him with a look that should tell him that he shouldn't be sorry.  
He reached for her hand and for a split second she could feel his lips on it. How they would like to have it elsewhere now that it would end with her. "I'll get you water, wai -" Nathalie didn't get any more. Her body suffered pain and gave up. Her eyes went black. "Was it that now? Am I going to heaven now? Probably not .. Rather going to hell." That was her first thought. "But wait a minute. Where is the famous 'my life is passing me again' that you would be told would happen when the time came. But there was nothing. Only darkness. And then quiet noises. Noises became louder, now they were voices. They called for her.

Nathali opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Duusu's face, which now started to beam in front of joy. "Miss Nathalie! Thank God!" cried she cheerfully and flew to her cheek to squeeze it.  
"W-what happened?" Nathalie started cautiously. The burn in her lungs was gone, but her body now felt like concrete. "You suddenly fell over! Gabriel carried you to his bed"  
Wait what? His bed?! Nathalie looked around, startled, as best she could. However, no one was there to be seen. She was alone with Duusu. "Why am I in his bed?" Nathalie asked.  
"I don't know. After you overturned, he immediately catches you and kept calling you" the little kwami paused and started to grin. "You fell straight into his arms."  
The red on Nathalies cheek became more and more intense. "And then?"  
"Lifted you up and carried you here. He said you definitely didn't want Adrien to see you that way. That's why he brought you here. Until now, he was with you all the time. But then Adrien came home."  
How attentive of him. Nathalie slid a little further under the covers, which made Gabriel's smell rise even more intensely in her nose. She closed her eyes for a brief moment only to open them abruptly as quick steps approached the room.  
Immediately stretch the blanket away from her and slid back too quickly, hitting her head on the blanket.  
"Ouch ..."  
"Nathalie?!" Gabriel opened the door to the room. His hair was disheveled by the wind and his clothes had slipped a little too.  
When he saw her, his eyes cleared, he closed the door and came to her. "You are awake again. Thank heaven .. You scared the rest of us."  
She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Sir .. I"  
"Sir?" he interrupted her. "You always call me that .. and I keep telling you to call me Gabriel". He took a chair and sat down with her.  
"How are you?"  
"Better. I think the best thing to do is go straight to work and"  
Without comment Gabriel held a pocket watch in front of his nose that he liked to carry with him.  
"It's 10pm. I think your shift for today is done."  
"WHAT!?" Nathalie called and grabbed the watch "10pm !? I slept. 10 hours ?!"  
Gabriel grinned something. Nathalie very rarely showed emotions.  
"Well it was a long day. Have a rest and -"  
Nathalie was already getting out of bed when Gabriel held her back "Where do you thing, your going?"  
"Sir! I have to ... we have so much to do. I have to catch up on work from the last few hours and ..."  
"I took care of that. You don't have to do anything else except rest!"  
"But"  
"No but!" gently but carefully he pushed her back onto the bed. "You need rest."  
"But sir .." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This woman could sometimes be so stubborn.  
"Gabriel" corrected Nathalie "I .. well ... I'm lying here in your bed .." These words cost Nathalie more effort than she thought and the red on the cheeks also returned. "Where should you sleep at night?"  
"Oh..."  
I'm just going to the guest-"  
"Alright." he interrupted her and got up. "I'll have to work on designs the night before."  
That was not a good argument, Nathalie thought, but if she started talking again about the fact that she still had to work, the discussion would only start again and the two would go round in circles.  
"So I'll just take care of it and then catch up on a few hours of sleep in the guest room."  
"Should I wake your up as usual?" Ever since Nathalie had the ability to become Mayura, Gabriel had insisted that she move into the guest room. As a result, Nathalie came to wake her boss up at the same time in the morning, so they could go through his appointments directly with him in the morning and then take a little more time for Adrien, who had more than welcomed that.  
Gabriel now gave her a gentle smile. "That would be wonderful."  
"See you tomorrow, then." said Nathalie

"Until tomorrow"

It had been a few days since Nathalie's violent collapse.  
Gabriel had taken as much work from her as possible and tried as best he could to relieve her. All this to keep the picture for Adrien that Nathalie would be fine so that he would not have to worry. That was Nathalie's wish.  
Everyday life was slowly returning. But that was not something she would complain about. She was happy about it.

Gabriel and Nathalie were now in the large secret room they only went into when Gabriel felt a strong emotion coming from outside that he had to pursue.  
Already transformed he stood there grinning broadly.  
"Ahhh a young couple who had to part in a fight. So tragic."  
He turned to face her. The grin disappeared and a serious look followed. "Do you feel comfortable enough to become Mayura?"  
Nathalie nodded and took out her brooch. "Of course I-"  
He took her by the hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Really-well-enough?"  
For a brief moment she couldn't utter a word but then she nodded again. "You had to wait too long for me. I'm ready." she replied.  
"Good if that's the case." He let go of her hand and watched her transform from Nathalie to Mayura.  
With a grin, she shrugged her fan and with a single grip it swung open. How good it felt to be Mayura again. She picked up a feather and let it shine from bright white to one change deep blue. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth transformed one of his butterflies.Both sent their messengers out of darkness.  
"What is the goal?" Mayua asked casually.  
Grinning, Hawkmoth announced "Adrien doesn't seem to get along with Kagami anymore"  
Now a little fear came up in Mayura "You don't want to .."  
"Of course not. Kagami will be enough."  
"What if something happens to Adrien?"  
"He's already moving away from her."  
Mayura couldn't bring much more contradiction because the butterfly had already reached Kagami and Hawkmoth started his usual talk.  
Mayura felt a sudden pain. The burning in her lungs was back. "Not now. Everything just not now." she pleaded inside. As if it would bring something. She clung her fan and she started her usual talk. Only every word burned. What she didn't show, however. "I have to do it for him.  
"Are you well Mayura?" Hawkmoth looked at her worriedly, "We can get off-"  
She quickly lifted the fan in front of her mouth and stood in her usual pose "I am dazzling" she lied.  
"I do not think so-"  
"Just look at Hawkmoth. Ladybug is already there!" she interrupted him again. What a welcome distraction. And effective. It would give her some time to get her pain under control. Which worked as well as the Akuma had a Changs against Ladybug. At the latest when Cat Noir entered the scene, she knew that this time it would not work either. The two were just a well-coordinated team.  
"I'll go help!" announced Mayura  
But Hawkmoth held her back "It won't be necessary. You are not in the mood to do it!"  
Smiling and gentle but careful, she brushed his hand away from hers. "But I want to!"  
She gestured a kiss to him and quickly and skillfully disappeared from the large room full of butterflies.  
She quickly scurried across the rooftops of Paris. Amazing. As Nathalie she didn't even have enough energy to stay on her feet and now she felt like she could fly with a lead body.  
She just had to show Gabriel that she was able to be Mayura.  
This thought and the desire to fulfill his wish whipped her on to go on. To the battlefield. Not knowing what to expect.  
Catnoir and Ladybug had already defeated Kagami when Mayura arrived on the roof. She hides behind a wall and watches the two.  
Catnoir crouched in front of Kagamie and talked to her, tried to calm her down while Ladybug had her Miraculouse Ladybug do everything as before.  
"Damn it." Mayura thought. "I'm too late .. I should have been faster-" a coughing fit broke her flow of thoughts and alerted the two young superheroes to her  
Both were immediately in a fighting position. "Who's there ?! Show yourself!" Ladybug asked.  
Mayura wiped her lips and hopped over the chimney.  
"How disappointing" she greeted the two heroes.  
"Mayura!" narrowed ladybug. "What else do you have? The fight has been over for 3 minutes. You should have been faster old woman," spurred Catnoir.  
"Don't get cheeky. You're still green behind the ears." Mayura hissed back.  
Ladybug now looked at the boy in the cat costume. "We don't have much time. We'll change back soon."  
"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Mayura called in between and without waiting another second she ran towards the young heroes. As a Nathalie, she was very good in close combat. But as Mayura she had more strength and was even faster. At least, it should have been.  
The first attack Catnoir prepared with his staff the second ladybug with her yo-yo which Mayura saw as an order. She grabbed the end of the yo-yo and pulled Ladybug close to give her a hard punch in the stomach. Tough enough to immobilize her for a few minutes. The brief gasp from Ladybug was enough to encourage Catnoir. He ran toward Mayura in a rage. He struck out with his staff but she was able to dodge. Cat could swear that he had seen this type of combat handle anywhere.  
He let go of the wand and was now only fighting with his bare fists.  
Mayura was able to parry the first attacks but they noticed with every fast heartbeat that the burning in her lungs became more violent. It would not last long. Damn it! The Miraculous was fixed. Why did he still rob her of this amount of energy  
This short thought Cat uses as Changs to give Mayura a nice broad face right in the face.  
She stumbled a few steps back, "Not bad snot."  
Cat grinned, "I don't just look good, I can scratch too."  
He didn't give her any time, but instead skipped the next blow. Mayura also had a hard time parrying this one and the next one landed directly on her side. Now she was panting too.

"What is old woman? Enough already?" Catnoir goaded.  
Mayura really had enough. But she couldn't give up. She would help Gabriel get to the Miraculoues whatever the cost.  
She grinned back. "Don't scratchted little bit. I'll show you how to do it."  
Driven by the pain and desire to fulfill Gabriels Wish, she made another attempt to overwhelm Cat. With success. Her strokes were faster and more precise, which made the boy sweat a little just by blocking.  
Mayura forced Cat into the corner. One step further he would fall off the roof.  
"Chess and Matt my little one"  
But that was not the end. Ladybug, who had recovered thanks to Cat Noir's distraction, captivated the careless Mayura, who now had to surrender to Catnoir's mocking grin.  
"Probably game, set and victorie my dear"  
Catnoir went up to her "With tubing. I will then take your Miraculous for my lady"  
Hawkmoth, who had finally found his way to the roof, jumped in between.  
"You won't do anything to her." He wrapped his arms around Mayura and glared angrily at the startled boy who took a step back.  
A beep sounded, which made Ladybug clear that she wouldn't even have 30 seconds before her identity was revealed.  
"Release her!" Hawkmoth screamed, who had just turned to Ladybug.  
A fight against him was pointless under these conditions. Because of the time alone.  
"Cat Noir. Come here," she ordered the boy who followed. Only then did she let go and Mayura could free herself.  
Hawkmoth immediately lifted her up and gave the two heroes a last grim look  
"We'll see each other again soon" with these words he made a stalked exit and left the two of them who inquired now whether the other was doing well before a last beep separated them kindly to prevent them from each other in the last second turned back.


	2. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. But there will be more

Mayura didn't dare say a word when Hawkmoth carried her back through the rooftops.But she could hardly speak anymore. The Miraculous had already robbed her of too much energy. She knew one wrong breath and she would not be able to hold back another coughing fit. She knew he was going to make her talk anyway. And he did it right after they had turned back and carried her to the couch.  
"What were you thinking?" Gabriel started yelling at her as soon as he let her lay down."Your behavior today was more than out of place. What did you think? The two almost managed to get your Miraculous!"  
"I just wanted to..." Nathalie stammered. How those words burned in her lungs. "I just wanted to help you ..." She knew she had made a big mistake. But she just liked being Mayura... and helping Hawkmoth, too. "I specifically forbade you to fight until your health improved, and you did it anyway, and then Cat Noir almost took your Miraculous!"  
"Sir, I..." She didn't know what to say. She was painfully aware of the mistake she had made. And how much worse it could have been if Gabriel had not turned up. Gabriel sighed, crouched in front of her and putting a hand on Nathalie's shoulder. "You know there are other ways to help me. You don't need Mayura or a Miraculous for that. Don’t get me wrong, I'm just worried about you...  
Nathalie lowered her head. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't think that through, and I thought I felt well enough again, I can’t-" Nathalie began to cough. The side effects had begun again. What actually shouldn’t have been happening any more, now was...  
"Are you okay?" She raised a hand in front of her face, looking at her palm absent-mindedly. "I’m fine. It’s over." Gabriel sighed deeply. "I came up with a plan in the last few days, but I'm afraid I can’t allow you to participate, given the state of your health." "No sir, it's alright!" "No, not in your condition." He held out his hand, his palm open. "Give me the miraculous."  
"Sir..." she looked at him pleadingly. Thanks to Nooroo, Gabriel could feel exactly how much these words hurt Nathalie. It was almost too much, emotions too overwhelming. But he had to stand firm. He couldn’t use Mayura in his plans again if Nathalie’s health was still in danger because of the peacock brooch. "Please, Nathalie."  
She took the brooch off her sweater and put it in his hand, all without saying another word.(Bearbeitet)  
Gabriel stood up again "Thank-"  
"If you’ll excuse me," she quickly jump on her feets and walked past him, leaving the room. Nathalie was on the verge of tears and the last thing she wanted now was for him to see her crying. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Her head hurt and her lungs burned with every breath. "I didn't want that..." she thought. "I just wanted to help!" Gabriel was left alone in the now empty office. Nooroo floated up quietly behind him. "Master?" Gabriel looked pale. Was it because he realized clearly how much he had just hurt Nathalie? His eyes wandered to the brooch in his hand. "Did I make a mistake, Nooroo?" The Kwami only thought for a moment. "You only wanted to protect her, master." He closed his fist and turned to the painting. "I simply must do it, I may not get the chance to bring Emilie back, and I can’t let Nathalie pay for it..." Duusu landed on his hand with the miraculous, and that almost scared Gabriel. The kwami was unusually quiet. He hadn’t even noticed her until now. "May I go say goodbye to Miss Nathalie?"  
"You will see her again." Gabriel replied "But I want to comfort her..." He looked at the little blue Kwami. Nathalie meant so much to her... And he did have a heart, even though he rarely showed it. "Fine, but hurry up, Adrien will be home soon." There was a small smile on Duusu’s face as she thanked him quickly and immediately disappeared through the door through which Nathalie had left before. She knew where she would find Nathalie. Nathalie had run into one of the many bathrooms. By now she had calmed down a little and had managed to rebuild her façade. Duusu flew straight towards her and landed on her cheek, nuzzling in it. "Miss Nathalie!" "Duusu?!" Nathalie was a bit surprised. "What are you do-" "I wanted to say goodbye to you, but I'll come back to you, I promise! I really love you!" Nathalie was touched by the openness of the Kwami. "I love you too, Duusu."  
She gave her a careful squeeze. "Mr. Gabriel said I can’t be long, but I’ll come back to you even if I have to steal the Miraculous from him!" Nathalie chuckled. "Don’t be silly, Duusu, I'll wait for you." She lightly squeezed Duusu once again, and then let her go. "Let's go back." Duusu nodded. Nathalie left the bathroom and returned to the office, carefully opening the door. What she wasn’t expecting to see was Gabriel, looking straight at her. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "I’m sorry." Gabriel shook his head. "No need to be... I should’ve worded that better. Can we resume?" "Of course, sir." Gabriel smiled slightly and started talking about his plan. Preparations were yet to be made.


	3. Because I love him

Hawkmoth was ready. Today was the day when he will put his plan into practice and hopefully he will finally achieve his goals. Everything was ready. Duusu was standing behind him, but she didn't smile as usual. She would rather be with Nathalie now and comfort her. She was definitely still sad or maybe even worse she was having a seizure again. What if she broke down? Duusu wasn't there to help her and she didn't like that at all. But she couldn't change it. She just hoped the plan would be over quickly and she could go back to her.  
Hawkmoth made his usual speech. The 'victim' of his Akuma was once again Lila Rossi. Her constant hatred of Marinette and Ladybug were just a good source. She would also get Vulpina's skills that would be very useful to him. Lila agreed. She uses each chang to wipe out Ladybug.  
Hawkmoth grinned. He explained her task to Vulpina and informed her of his plan. At least for the part for which she was responsible.  
Afterwards he continued to leave his room in the roof as Hawkmoth. The second phase would now begin. His goal was Chloé Bourgeois. In which Ladybug had rejected her back then, it was also useful to use her. And since the peacock miraculous was now repaired, he could give it to her without fear that she would get sick like Nathalie. His eyes clouded. "Nathalie .... I'm so sorry .."  
He wanted her to be by his side with this plan, but there was the fact that her condition hadn't improved. He shook his head. There was no time for that now. He would take care of her as soon as the plan was successful. Once he had the Miraculous, nothing could stop him from bringing Emilie back.

He landed on the balcony of Chloé's hotel room. She was lying on the couch with her cell phone in hand. When she saw him, her eyes widened. "Hawkmoth?"  
He grinned "I greet you my dear Chloé Burgeois." "What do you want here?" Her mood was so beautifully negative. Gabriel liked that. "I want to make you an offer."  
"I won't let you akumatize me!" she called immediately.  
He shook his head and spread his hand. "I'm not here for that. I need you as a 'Mayura'" Chloé's eyes widened again "Is .. that? What happened to your wife?"  
"Wife?" 'How did she know?! - Hawkmoth thought to hisself.' "Was Mayura not your wife? You were so close"  
Hawkmoth grumbled, "Where she is don't matter. But if it reassures you, nothing has happened to her." "Then why doesn't she play your sidekick?"  
Hawkmoth grimaced. "Enough of it."  
Chloé crossed his arms. "You just left me standing then. Why should I help you?" "What a spoiled brat she was," thought Hakwmoth.  
"You could take revenge on Ladybug again, who dared to offend you and expose you. She was the one who always refused to give you your Miraculous, even though you were more than qualified." Chloé now came easily to brooding which pleased Hakwmoth. He was just good at wrapping people around his finger  
"I could give you the power Mayuras. You would have the ability to create amoks and not to forget the supernatural strength that a miraculous gives you."  
Chloé made a grin and got up. "And in contrast, do I have to help you get Ladybug and Catnoirs Miraculous? I agree!" with these words she took the brooch and Duusu appeared next to her. "Greetings Miss ..." Chloé waved "All right. What's your name?" "Duusu Miss." "Duusu! Spread my feather!" Duusu flew into the brooch and a warm blue light ran through Chloé's figure and made her Mayura. Very nice. Everything went according to plan. Hakwmoth turned. A strong wave of fear came from the center of Paris. It had started.

Marinette stared out of her window in horror. There were countless people on the move across Paris. "That's awful!" she cried "Marinette, we can't waste time! You have to transform!" countered Tikki "I know. But how are we supposed to take on so many opponents? And that alone ... I can't ask any of my friends to change. Hawkmoth knows everyone's identities .." Marinett touched her head. Until now she had not been able to find new companions. And nobody is quick about the fast. Should she dare to ask her friends again? But it was too risky. She shook her head and went to the cupboard where her diary was. In it she had hidden the Miraculous Box, now that she had become the new guardian. "Marinette, what are you up to?" "I'll take two kwamis with me for safety's sake. Just in case." She took out two Kwami pieces of jewelry. "Okay. Tikki! Spots on!"

Catnoir was already on the roof when he saw Ladybug coming to him. "My lady! It's terrible! Paris is flooded with a wave of Akumaz.  
"I know. How could Hawkmoth have been able to akkumatize so many people?"  
"Do you have a plan?" the black cat asked. Ladybug shook her head in disappointment. "Not really. I think we'll try to defeat as many as we can before we turn back."  
A loud screech that would outshine all monsters from horror films pervaded the city. It came from the Eiffel Tower. A big monster, reminiscent of a fusion of King Kong and Gozilla, was seen there.  
"Not that too ..."  
"What the hell?!" cried Catnoir. "Cat pull yourself together! We can't give up now!"  
"I know Milady. This is not the time to go crazy."  
"Let's take care of the monster first. We'll take care of the Akumas afterwards!"Catnoir nodded. "Wait! Before you go!" Ladybug held him back and brought back the snake Miraculous. "We should be sure of a 2n chang. The monster looks strong."  
"Are you sure Mylady?" She nodded. And got out the dragon miraculous. "This makes us stronger. I'm afraid we can't hope for support.

Hawkmoth was at the center of the Eiffel Tower. He looked at the monster that Chloé had created. It was perfect. And Lila also created more and more illusions that were too real for the young heroes to notice the difference. He saw the two from a distance as they approached the Eiffel Tower. "They're coming. Chloé get ready. Vulpina hide!" he called to them.  
Both heroes landed. "Hawkmoth. So you dared to get out!" Ladybug began to fight better than ever before. "Just .. What did you do with Mayura? She's so ... tiny. Is that ..!?" Ladybug only noticed this now. "Chloé ?!"  
Chloé took a step forward and grinned. Confused, Catnoir looked at Ladybug, who was also shocked. "We have no choice. Activate your ability. I'll take care of Hawkmoth." Cat nodded before activating his 2nd chang ability and running towards Chloé. He hated fighting her, after all they were childhood friends. Why did she always have to let Hawkmoth persuade her? If that is over he will probably have to talk to her as Adrien.  
Hawkmoth is fighting Ladybug. Although he was physically stronger than she was, Ladybug had been much more skillful. So she skilfully avoided the attacks before they would hit her. Damn, he really should have trained with Nathalie more when he had the changs.

Chloé was hardly an opponent for Catnoir. She was not used to the power of the peacock miraculous and she was far inferior to Nathalie in terms of fighting technique. Hawkmoth had imagined it differently. But that would not stop him. He launched another attack, faster than his previous one. Ladybug tried to block with her yo-yo, but he was too strong. The blow hit her in the middle of the stomach area and hurled her into the air. "My lady!" cried Catnoir, leapt into the air, caught her and landed a little higher on the Eiffel Tower. "I'm okay .." she said quick. If she had been unchanged she would have vomited but luckely the Miraculous absorbt. "Should I use my 2 changs?"  
She shook her head and freed herself from his grip. "Not yet. We haven't lost yet." "But you will soon," Chloé called, who had followed the two and now started their second attempt. "Catnoir. Further up!" Ladybug called to him and they both dodged and quickly jumped up the tower.  
"Do you have an idea my lady?" She nodded. "We'll take the Miraculous away from her. We'll have to hurry. If we have him we'll take care of Hawkmoth. I'll use my lucky charm. We just have to hurry so Hawkmoth can't help her."  
Catnoir smiled. "You are really amazing Mylady." She smiled back. "She's coming!"

Chloé had caught up with both of them "Stop running away from me!"  
"Oh believe. We don't run away!" spoke Ladybug. Both jumped off. "Cat! Now!" she called to her comrade.  
Catnoir took his wand and quickly extended it. Chloé, who had jumped towards each other and was too surprised to defend herself quickly enough, she got hit bye the wand who brought her back to the ground with both the heroes. Ladybug and Catnoir landed on their feeds while Chloé lanted on her back.  
Hawkmoth who climbed after tried to save her but Ladybug was faster. While Cat was pushing her down with the wand, she quickly took the brooch, which caused Chloé to change back. "No !! damn it !!" she screamed. 'Damn it!' Hawkmoth thought too. Chloé had been the wrong choice. Ladybug smiled and took the brooch and greeted the little kwami that came out of him. "Hello little friend."  
Duusu was confused. Who was that? Why did she have her brooch? Where was Gabriel or Nathalie?  
"Watch out Ladybug!" cried Cat and quickly fought back the attack from Hawkmoth, who was now really angry. If only he were right behind Chloé to give new instructions as Vulpina. She had told Nathalie she would give the brooch back to her. Ladybug grin. "You've almost lost! Give up Hawkmoth!"  
"No way!" Duusu looked at Hawkmoth in fear. She wanted to go back to him and Nathalie. But she couldn't leave the brooch behind and Ladybug held it tight in her fist.

Catnoir, who was still devaluing Hawkmoth's attack with his staff, now made a quick turn to the side and swung in for another attack that pulled Hawkmoth off the ground under his feet and dropped it. Of course, he was able to save himself and so he landed on the Feeds, but was now at the bottom of the Eifel Tower again.  
Catnoir grinned. He had learned the trick from Nathalie and he was proud that it had worked. He went to Chloé, who was still pissed off . "Let's get the kitten out of there, Mylady."  
Ladybug nodded. "It's safe there. I'll keep your back free. Put it down and then we'll finally take the Miraculous from Hawkmoth."  
Hawkmoth stamped on the floor. Not only had he failed as good as he could not keep his promise. How could he go back to Nathalie without Duusu? He knew how much she loved the little Kwami. 'Look up!' it suddenly sounded in his head. Was that .. Duusu? And she spoke to him, or rather to Nooroo, by which she could also speak to him. He immediately looked up and dodged Ladybug's attack, which did not give up and started a second. 'She's trying to distract you! Until Catnoir, brings the other miss to a save place. Hurry up'. 'Fascinating,' thought Hawkmoth. Duusu was probably still on his side. He stopped evading, went into the offensive position and countered. "Do you want me to let you fly again, little bug?" he teased ladybug. "You won't hit me a second time!" she called back!  
'In the left hand is the Miraculous! Get him back! ' Duusu spoke again. But Ladybug was quick. Too nimble. But Hawkmoth had a decisive advantage. Ladybug had a time limit. The short beeping of her Miraculous was sufficient to meet her little test. It wasn't much but it was a start. Ladybug stumbled a few steps back and then backed away a few more. The Miraculous still firmly in her hand.  
Catnoir joined the fight again. Damn it. His Changsen disappeared to get the Miraculous back a second time. But wait. Was that .. Nathalie ?! His assistant, who had probably followed all of this on her cell phone or news, had come. Did she want to help him? She crept up on Ladybug and much too quickly without Ladybug noticing, she had her under control. In a stranglehold to be precise. with the other hand she held the hand in which the yo-yo was. 'Miss Nathalie!' it sounded in Hawkmoth's head. "Nathalie !?" it sounded now from Catnoir. "Miss Sancour ...?" stammered Ladybug.  
"No ..." thought Hawkmoth. "Not again." Nathlie's eyes were dull and sad. "I'm sorry little superhero .." she said. So quiet that only Ladybug could understand it. She started coughing, Nathalie didn't push her air away but it was much harder to breathe.  
Nathalie reached into Ladybug's fist in which the Miraculous was. "n ... not ..."Ladybug whispered. "I can't do anything else." She took the Miraculous quickly enough before Catnoir came to her. She let go of Ladybug and dodged in the last second. Catnoir caught her a second time and then looked desperately at Nathalie. "Why...?" Nathalie looked over at him sadly and with a soft sound in her voice she said. "Because I love him. I can't help it. "  
"Do not do that!" Hawkmoth shouted at her. "Please .. don't do that," he thought.  
Nathalie gave him a sad smile before her eyes turned to Duusu, who clearly showed that she was happy to see Nathalie, but was silent so as not to spoil her.  
"Listen to him!" cried Catnoir now! "I don't understand why you want to do that .. But please .. don't do it .. We are not your enemies!"Nathalie shook her head before saying the following words. "Duusu, Spread my feathers"  
How did she know the words? The kwami hadn't said a word to her ... No what ... Catnoir started up. But at the latest when he saw the transformed Mayura, everything made sense.  
"No ... No !! Why !?" Nathalie was Mayura? The Nathalie? With whom he could talk about everything? Who was always there for him in her own way? That had always tried to simplify his life. By now she had almost become a kind of stepmother. In any case, she was part of the family for him. And now she was they opponent? He had to fight ..  
A tear rolled down his cheek. Ladybug, slowly recovering from her shortness of breath, tapped Cat on his bracelet. "We .. can still win ... 2 changs .." she tried to make it clear to him but Cat didn't hear her.  
Hawkmoth was also rooted there. She had revealed her identity. What was she thinking?  
Mayura smiled. "Little hero you know I can't let you do that. I-" she didn't get any further. Her eyes widened. What was the pain? It was not a habit. More than someone had just stab a knife through her chest. She dropped to her knees and started coughing. Oh god that was worse than anything she had before. Her lungs didn't just hurt. They burned, they tore, they hurt. Mayura grabbed her chest. Would she die? "Nathalie" Hawkmoth ran to her and caught her before she could sink further. "Change back! Quick! You-" Mayura dropped her head onto his chest. She heard his heart racing. He was really scared. She started panting and coughing and .. oh god was that her blood? She instinctively clung to Hawkmoth, who hugged her tighter. "Change back! Please! It's enough." She could not. She couldn't utter a word. The pain was too big. With the last of her strength she took the brooch and stripped it off, which triggered the reverse transformation. But that didn't make the pain any better. Hawkmoth looked horrified. She was dead pale and looked terrible. "Why .. why did you do that .. I told you-" His sentence was interrupted by her hand on his cheek. "I ... had to do it ... I would .. just do everything for you ..." she gave him a weak but sincere smile. She had long realized what was going to happen. Duusu's gaze had caught her. This look of guilt and despair that it will happen again. "I love you ... I've always loved you ..." Hawkmoth's eyes widened. Unable to speak. It wasn't time for a confession of love. "I always knew .. your heart belongs only to her .. but I couldn't help it ... I wanted to help you ... after all, you were my dream .. I'm sorry .. But I won't .. it probably won't watch .. wheb you ... see her ... "she could not finish the sentence. Her hand fell from his cheek and her eyes closed. "Nathalie! NATHALIE! No! NO! Please! Open your eyes! NATHALIE!" despair was clearly written on his face. He shook in the hope of getting any reaction from her. But nothing came.

Duusu landed on her chest, she started to cry and clung to her. The young heroes were stunned. Was there .. Somebody just died before their eyes?  
Catnoir,who still is holding Ladybug, started to cry even more. The desperate scream of his enemy while Nathalie lay motionless in his arms. That couldn't be true!  
"at .. CAT!" Catnoir jumped up and looked at Ladybug. "2 Changs! Quickly" he nodded quickly and put in the 2 Changs. Time turned back. To the point before Nathalie came. Everything was as before. Nearly. Nathalie was still motionless in Hawkmoth's arms. Only Chloé was there again who was now more than confused. "The Miraculous doesn't work!"  
"He worked .. Just .. He can't turn everything back." said Ladybug.  
Hawkmoth looked at Duusu "Is she ..?" Duusu shook his head. "She's not dead but she isn't alive either. It happened again .." "Again? .. No!" Duusu nodded. "It was fixed ... why?" That couldn't be ... Nathalie was in the same coma as Emilie?  
"Mr Hawkmoth, do something!" cried Duusu "I can't .. I can't bring her back ..". It was all pointless. Now he had two women in a coma. Due to Hawkmoth's lack of battle and growing despair and grief, he unconsciously withdrew his Akuma. The illusions disappeared but he didn't notice that. And if he did, he wouldn't care now.

He turned to the heroes. "Let me save her!" Ladybug and Catnoir were confused. "Give me your Miraculous! I can bring her back with a wish!"  
Ladybug shook her head.  
"You will get it back afterwards! I don't need it only need Nath-" he broke down. What was he saying? He just needed her? But the whole point ot the Plan was to bring Emilie back ...  
"We can't ..." Ladybug explained. "If we bring her back another one will fall into a coma for it .. I'm sorry-"  
"Save it!" he shouted at her now and rose, Nathalie in his arms. Duusu still on her chest.  
I will save her! I have to do it!


	4. Goodbye for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the Story isn´t over just yet.  
> but how else I should name the chapter?

Hawkmoth carefully carried Nathalie back to the villa in his office, before turning back. He still couldn't believe what had happened. What he had wanted to prevent since the first time since Nathalie had put the brooch on and had become Mayura.  
Carefully, as if Nathalie could break, he put her down on the couch in his office and took the glasses off her face. She looked so peaceful. Pain-free. As if she was sleeping. But he knew this wasn't a fairy tale where he just had to kiss her and she would wake up again. Duusu was still completely distraught and cried bitter tears as she clung to Nathalie's sweater. It broke Gabriel's heart a little, who was otherwise not very interested in the Kwamis.  
Nathalie's last words went through his head again. "I would .. just do everything for you ..." she had said with her last strength. "I always knew .. your heart belongs only to her .. but I couldn't help it ... I wanted to help you ... after all, you were my dream" He stroked a hair from her face. Nathalie had always meant more to him than just his right hand. But he would never have thought that their affection was real love. Love .. As she had confessed his love to him straight "I love you ..." and then this "I always loved you ...". How could he have been so blind? He noticed how sadness, fear and this feeling of complete emptiness grown in him. He had lost his most loyal employee,Friend, right hand, partner in crime and not least a wonderful person.  
"Master!" Nooro stopped Gabriel before he could give in to his feelings. "I hear footsteps!" Adrien! "Quick! He pulled his jacket aside and made room for Nooro to disappear with Duusu in his inside jacket pocket.

"Father!!" Adrien ripped open the door to his office. His hair was completely messy and his eyes were red. Did he cry? "Nathalie is-" "I already know ..."  
He got up and came up to his son. "How could it go so far ... I mean .." Without letting him continue he took his son in his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. Gabriel didn't know what to say to his son to comfort him. He had already failed with Emilie at that time, and now it had happened again and again he had no words. He heard Adrien start to sob. "I saw the fight ... How she collapsed .." Adrien pressed closer to his father. "I miss her so much now"  
"Me too ... me too"

That same evening, when Adrien was already in bed, Gabriel decided to put Nathalie in the coffin with Emilie. Nothing should happen to your beautiful body. He would also need time to save her. It should not awaken in a body that is already decaying. Duusu was back on Nathalie's chest. Otherwise the kwami was always happy and loud as soon as it had the changs. Duusu was someone who always showed his feelings. But now she was lying there, calm in an embryo position, and still little tears rolled down her cheeks. Noroo was sitting next to her on Nathalie. Like Gabriel, he was overwhelmed with the situation and also lacked the words he could say to Duusu to comfort her.  
Gabriel came up to them. Duusu spoke without looking up. "Am I a terrible Kwami?" "Inclination" Nooro wanted to prototype but Gabriel stopped him, she knelt in front of Nathalie and tried to look the Kwami in the eye. "It's not your fault, Duusu."  
"I should have taken better care of the brooch!" Gabriel shook her head. "It wasn't your fault either that it was damaged."

"But I should have stopped her ... I shouldn't have stopped her at Mayura-" Duusu's tears stopped talking and Nooro put his little hands on her shoulders.  
"Duusu. Nathalie's condition .. it's not your fault. And we won't leave her in this! We'll get her back!" finally the little kwami looked at him "Trust me. I'll do anything to bring her back to you. Let's take her to where time can't harm her body, okay?" Duusu sniffed and nodded, "Okay .." Carefully Gabriel raised Nathalie to his arms again and carried her down to his second hiding place where Emilie used to be.  
Every step he had to take to bring Nathalie to the Glass Coffin hurt Gabriel. As if someone were going to stab him in the heart with every step. When he took the last step and also turned on the last light, the butterflies, which until then had quietly opened their wings on the floor and then closed them again, began to fly wildly around. Only now did Gabriel get the thought, 'Would both fit in the coffin at all? But what was his choice? '  
Gabriel looked briefly at Nooro who flew to the coffin and, with the push of a button, made him open. a familiar smell entered Gabriel's nose, which prompted him to turn his head away.

He carefully put Nathalie to his wife. He did have to put them aside, however, because both women fit in the coffin. Both looked like they were just sleeping, like they were waking up at any moment and looking at him and smiling. But that would not happen. And he knew that. He took a deep breath.  
"Nathalie. You have always been my most loyal and closest employer. But you were far more than that, you were a friend who listened to me when I had concerns that I could even win against the heros." His eyes swung briefly to Emilie, embarrassed to admit that Nathalie had become almost as important to him as she was.  
"When my wife died, you didn't leave my side .. in this difficult time, you were there for me .." He took a deep breath. He noticed that his facade would not last long. Nooro had taken Duusu into his arms again. The little peacock kwami was crying again.  
"When you first became Mayura, I begged you not to do that, but with your stubbornness you saved me from having to give up my plans. You saved me. Did I thank you for that?" He was silent for a moment.

"Back then, when I had to protect my identity, I locked you in my book as a collector. Please forgive me. And when I akumatized you to make me stronger. What a burden I blew you up with it ... But you never complained. I should have noticed much earlier how much you suffered, then it would never have come to that ... "His head dropped and then he starts to smile gently. "Do you remember the one time when I had lost all hope and wanted to give up being Hawkmoth? You saw me in one of my weakest moments and you put your arms around me. Could it be your feelings for me there started?" He cleared his throat quickly. "Anyway, I want to thank you for that."  
His eyes wandered to the little kwamis. Neither of them seemed to have the words to say anything.

He gave Nathalie a final smile. "I'll come up with something. I promise. So .. wait for me"  
With these words he closed the coffin and turned back. Every step felt like he had lead on his feet, as if something wanted to hold him back, but he kept walking. With every step the room darkened and when all the lights were out, a small butterfly landed on the glass coffin. He kept opening and closing his wings, forming a small, fragile heart.


	5. Gabriels Misery

Gabriel was sitting at his desk. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, but he didn't care. It wasn't the first night he'd been through. Nathalie, if she were there, would certainly have forced him to lie down for at least a few hours, but she wasn't there and he wanted to change that.  
Again and again he looked from Nathalie's tray to the old Miraculous book what he had laid out before him. But as hard as he looked at it, there was no answer. So it stayed that way. He would have to get the two Miraculouse from the young heroes. But how could he do that now that Mayura was no longer by his side? I couldn´t even mangaed that, when she was still there.  
"Master?" the little lavender Kwami tried to reach him. "Nooro im fine" Gabriel interrupted.  
He shook his head, got up, and went to the window. The veil of darkness had only spread over the city here and there were a few lights in houses to see. For a while he stood still before turning to the two Kwamis.  
"I think I have a job for you .."

Catnoir was sitting on one of the roofs of Paris. Since Nathalie's revelation and collapse it had become suspiciously calm. There were no more akuma attacks. For safety reasons, he sat outside and waited. And because he couldn´t stand to be at home as Adrien at the moment.  
"You are Catnoir, aren't you? Glad I finally found you" Startled, he turned to find a small blue kwami looking at him questioningly. "Are you not?"  
"Duusu. I am the Kwami of the Peacock Miraculous. Glad to see you!" Duusu started. Catnoir's eyes grew a little sadder, but he quickly caught himself and looked at her questioningly. "What .. are you doing outside .. I mean" She shook her head. "I can't tell you much. I have a favor for you. Hakwmoth wants to talk to you."  
"What does the old man want from me?" "Talk. As I just said"  
"Why should he want that?" Duusu shrugged. "I should only ask you from him if that would be possible. He would be waiting for you at 12 o'clock on the Eifeltower."  
"Sounds very suspicious ... Looks like a trap."  
"I can only assure you that it is not, but I think my word will not convince you very much." The one dressed in black said nothing.  
"It's your decision." Duusu smiled "He wants to talk to you about Nathalie .."  
Catnoir clenched a hand into a fist. "He allowed that to happen to her."  
Dusuu shook his head "No! It was her own decision .. believe me .. he has been doing nothing but finding a way to bring her back for days .."  
Now the boy looked at Duusu with surprise while she continued, "He misses her .. So he gave me the task to tell you that he would like to see you at the Eiffel Tower at 12 o'clock. I have to go back .. It's your decision."  
With these words, Dusuu said goodbye again and disappeared as quickly as she had come. Catnoir pondered whether he should follow her. Perhaps then he would learn more about Hawkmoth. His gaze wandered to the Eiferl Tower and then to his staff on which he could read the time. It was just 10 o'clock. He still had time. What should he do

At the same time, a small lavender-colored kwami flew through Paris in search of the Miraculousbox in which all the kwamis were located. He could sense her presence and since Ladybug had become the new keeper, he hoped to find her with it.  
"this way!" he thought as he turned left. What had caused his master to send him off so suddenly? Otherwise he had never been allowed to move more than a few meters from him and now? Now the little kwami flew through half of Paris.  
"He must be really desperate .." he thought. His eyes fell on a baking line. He felt it. The box was in this building. He flew to a large balcony, which was on the roof and through which he now flew into the room, only to be swamped by a lot of pink. A young girl, probably Adrien's age, with two braids was sitting at the large desk and wasn't that Tikki? Yes! So he was right. He flew cautiously towards them. "Umm .. Excuse me -"  
"Wahh!" the girl cried out in terror and whirled around on her desk chair. She almost fell from this. "Who the hell?"  
"Nooro ?!" Tikki called out. "Nooro .. wait! You are! Hawkmoths Kwami!" exclaimed Marinette.  
"Psst .. please don't be so loud," whispered Nooro. He really didn't like it when people around him were so loud. "Why are you here?" Tikki asked him now "Hawkmoth send me, with a favor to ask you,Ladybug." Marinette looked at Tikki, startled, "So he knows? ..." Nooro quickly shook his head. "I tracked you through the kwami box."  
"You can do that?" "Naturally." Tikki said "It's our home, but now that he knows.."  
"I won't tell him. I don't think he cares anymore from that point on." explaimted Nooro  
"What do you mean?" asked Tikki and Nooro looked down at himself sadly. "He's not himself anymore since Mayura's breakdown." He looked deeply into Marinette's eyes. "That's why I'm here. He asks you to be at the Eiffel Tower at 12 o'clock. He just wants to talk to you."  
"Just talk?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "That sounds suspiciously like a trap." Nooro shook her head. "I assure you it won't be" Her eyes wandered to Tikki. "Well .. Nooro may be one of our opponents, but he was never a liar."  
Nooro started to smile slightly. Tikki still trusted him. After everything that happened. But she was looking at him now with determination. "Why didn't you come back before? Your Miraculous was misused for evil!" Noroo looked sadly again "I could not ... he never took it off, and I couldn´t leave without my Miraculous..." Marinette suddenly felt sorry for the little lavenderkwami. She got up. "I'll prepare and then come to the Eiffel Tower. That shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Noroo shook his head. "I will tell my master. Thank you, Ladybug" The little Kwami joyfully flew out the window, he had done it.  
"Do you really trust him Marinette?" Tikki asked her. "It's worth a try. I wasn't going to snuggle up with Hawkmoth. And I can see beforehand if it's a trap or not."

Hawkmoth was already on the top of the Eiffel Tower and let his gaze wander over the roofs. Here it was the first time for the young heroes to drive him close, they almost beat him. He closed his eyes for a moment and Mayura's words resounded for him. "Hawkmoth. I'm Mayura. You are up against the wall, plag by your deepest darkest despair, let me help you"  
"Hakmoth!" Ladybug had arrived and Catnoir was standing next to her. He opened his eyes and turned to the two. They both stood ready to fight, as if they were just waiting for him to make a wrong move and they got a reason to attack him.  
"I'm not here to fight."  
"As if we could trust you!" Ladybug called out to him. There was something there. He raised his hands and put his staff at his feet. "I really just want to speak to you."  
Her eyes fell on Catnoir, who just raised his shoulders. "What do you want to talk about?"  
"Your Miraculous. They fulfill wishes and-" "No!" cried Ladybug immediately. "We won't give them to you, grandpa!" cried Catnoir too. "You don´t have to. They fulfill a wish, I don't have to be the one who speaks it. I just want it to be fulfilled."  
Now the two young heroes were even more confused, but they finally took a more normal stance. "I just want to bring Nathalie back." He looked at Ladybug "You could wish for it and-"  
Ladybug shook her head. "That doesn't work. The Miraculous can fulfill wishes, but they are not made for it. In addition, an equivalent price has to be paid for every action. If we bring her back, an equivalent price has to be paid."  
Hawkmoth bit his lip. As if he didn't know that. "Plus," Ladybug continued. "Why should we grant you this wish if you continue to terrorize Paris afterwards?"  
"I stop ..If you bring her back, I stop being Hawkmoth and give you back both of the Miraculouse" What was that? Had Ladybug interrogated? "W-what?"  
"You heard me." Hawkmoth repeated. "Fulfill this wish and I will leave my Miraculous and Peacock Miraculous to you." Catnoir looked at Ladybug with wide eyes. Neither of them could believe it. "I don't need them anymore if you fulfill my wish, so they can be yours afterwards."

Ladybug looked at the floor. It was the Changs to get rid of Hawkmoth. The Akmua attacks would stop. It would be peaceful again.  
"I .. but what about the equivalent price?" stammered Ladybug.  
"I know who could pay the price. It would be cheap, but equal."  
"Who?" cried Ladybug and Catnoir in a chorus but Hawkmoth shook his head. He would not tell these two that his comatose wife, who was lying in the basement of the villa, would offer himself for it. Catnoir looked at Ladybug "What should we do, my lady? Can we trust him?"  
"I don't know ... What if he lies about the price? We can't crack another life ... right?"  
"Milady, I can understand your concerns. But we should dare." Catnoir says softly. "Why do you think so Catnoir?" He looked briefly at Hawkmoth. "See how he stands there, his attitude says how much he is in doubt. I think we are his only chang to get Nathalie back. He seems to love her." His eyes went to Ladybug. "I meet Adrien recently," he lied. "We would not only wish for Hawkmoth, but also for him. He misses her too. She was part of the family for him, you know."  
The thought of Adrien made Ladybug's cheeks a little redder "But what if he or anyone else paid the price?"  
Catnoir shook her head. "It has to be an equal victim. The state she is in is due to a miraculous, so apparently only someone who is in that state can be a suitable victim. I don't know how, but when he says he has one I believe him, even if it sounds weird ... "  
Ladybug looked at the floor. What should she do It was all too much for her. "I ... I have to rethink this. I don't know ... please give me time"  
"Of course my lady." he said gently to her and gave her a smile.  
"Hawkmoth." he said now, "We'll have to think about it. Give us time and then we'll meet again, okay?" Hawkmoth gritted his teeth lightly and inaudibly. Of course, that was not 'order', but he probably had no choice. He nodded. "Of course .." he said. "Then I will see you here again when you have decided."


	6. Sacrifice

Marinette kept pacing up and down i her room. Tikki watched her from her desk.  
"It would the Changs to get rid of Hakmoth." Marinette said. "But can we really trust him?"  
"And anyway, the Miraculous are really not there to fulfill desires .." Tikki said.  
"Not at least because of the equivalent victim .. Arrggg it's hair-raising!"  
Tikki sighed. "Marinett calm down .."  
"I'm trying .. And why was Catnoir just fine to do it? Because Adrien is missing Nathalie so much? She betrayed him!"  
Tikki sat up and flew to her. Only she knew why Catnoir was in favor of it, but above all she could not say that to Marinette.  
"You are the new guardian of the Miraculousbox. It is your responsibility to protect her and make a decision." the little kwami smiled at her "Whatever you do, I will support you."  
Marinette smiled a little. "Thank you Tikki, I just wish Master Fuu was still here .. He knew what to do."  
"Well," Tikki began, "He would probably say something like 'listen to what your heart tells you' or something like that."  
"What my heart tells me ... hmm" Marinett closed her eyes for a moment and put her hand on her chest where her heart was. "What my heart tells me."  
Catnoir's words came back to her as he had described Hawkmoth's body language. He looked really desperate and she couldn't feel any evil in his words when he asked her for this wish. He also wanted the wish, not necessarily the Miraculous. And Catnoir had believed him and she trusted her partner.  
"OK!" cried Marinette "I think I know what I have to do!"  
Catnoir and Hawkmoth were at the top of the Eiffel Tower again when Ladybug came. Neither of them had even tried to start a conversation and preferred to remain silent. Beside, What should they have been talking about? Even if Catnoir was still burning the question of how Hawkmoth had managed to convince Nathalie to become Mayura and help him.  
"Milady," said Catnoir when he saw her. Hawkmoth also looked up but didn't speak.  
"What is your decision?" Ladybug took a deep breath befour sepaking  
"I will make your wish come true, but!" she called right before Hawkmoth could even open his mouth. "Only under the condition that you will give me your Miraculous right away."  
Hawkmoth looked her in the eye and nodded. "I agree. But I don't want to reveal my intentions, is that in your interest too?"  
Ladybug nodded. "You can hide and change back. But as long as your kwami hasn't brought me the Miraculous, I won't make the wish."  
"Mylady are you sure you want to make the wish? i could-"  
Ladybug shook her head "No. I have another job for you." She opened her hand and showed him the snake admirable bracelet. "You are my second insurance. If something goes wrong, you will turn back the time before the wish."  
Catnoir was impressed. She had thought of everything and hadn't neglected a detail.  
"Ladybug" committed Hawkmoth while forcing himself to smile honestly, which was difficult for him. Very difficult "Thank you .."  
" I don't understand your motivation, why you have tried to fight us all these months and I will never be able to forgive you. But .. I think everyone deserves a second chang. You too." said Ladybug  
Now Hawkmoth was surprised too. This girl was really wise for her age. He nodded. "I will retire .. My Kwami will come to you"  
She nodded. "I will be expecting him."  
Then Hawkmoth disappeared

Catnoir had been hiding behind a column with the snake admirable before turning back.  
"I'm sorry," said Ladybug, who had turned away from him so he faced her back.  
"What are you sorry for mylady? There is nothing to apologize for"  
"I just decided that you would give me the Miraculous. I thought it was just best. You have had the snake Miraculous before and you know how to use it. So ..."  
"I trust you. I will always trust you. And you will give it back to me." Catnoir said now transformed when he went back to her. With Plagg at his side and his ring in his hand.  
"I think everything still smells very cheesy if you ask me." said Plagg.  
Ladybug turned around again "I know. But it is to make our Changs Paris safer. And I am not only doing this for Hawkmoth. I am doing this for Adrien too.  
Plagg shook his head.  
"It's definitely nice to see you again Plagg." she said as she took the ring with a smile.  
"Another way to escape everyday boredom, 'mylady'" said Plagg as Catnoir would have done if he had been. Aspic had to smile a little

Hawkmoth was back in his villa. "Nooro, carkwings fall."  
"Master, are you sure?" Nooro spoke slightly worried now. Gabriel shook his head.  
"No ... But I don't see any other way. To get Nathalie back ... And I miss her. I miss her very much .."  
Nooro flew slowly and carefully towards him, "Master, I think you are doing the right thing."  
"I hope Nooro .." slowly he took the piece of jewelry from his chest and held it out to Nooro. "I was never really nice to you. I would like to apologize to you for it. Even if it is too late for that. I let go of my frustration on you far too often."  
Nooro slowly took back his Miraculous.  
"It was hard and painful how you used my powers for evil .. But, you were my master and I can't say that your reasons didn't move me. I feelt sorry for you. And.. it wasn´t that bad living here..."  
Gabriel gave him one last gentle smile. "All right Nooro. You're free. Go back to your friends .."  
The lavender-colored kwami came up to Gabriel shortly and bowed. "Thank you,master"  
He gave Gabriel a little hug befour he flew to the large window and back to the Eiffel Tower.

"Do you really think he will send the kwami?" said Plagg. A few minutes had passed. Since Adrien had changed.  
"If not, he won't get his wish. So it's up to him." answer Ladybug with folded arms.  
"I think Nooro is coming!" she called when she saw him on the horizon.  
The lavender-colored kwami came towards the two at a speed that was not exactly remarkable. He was really sad to be free, even if he had always wanted it since Gabriel had abused his Miraculous.  
He stopped in front of Ladybug and held the Miraculous out to her.  
Ladybug took him, then turned to Aspic, who nodded. He activated his 2 changs.  
Everything was ready.  
"Take a deep breath," said Aspic. Ladybug nooded before putting on the Cat Noirs Miraculous. "  
Apsic came up to her and took her hand. "Don't worry Mylady. I'm sure everything will work."  
"I hope you're right ..." Now there was no going back anyway. "Plagg, Tikki! Unify!"  
All of a sudden, an incredible force flowed through Ladybug. She had never felt so strong and powerful. It was almost daunting at first. Her outfit had also changed. Her normal outfit now consisted of half catnoirs, with his belt on which the cat's tail was, as well as his boots and cat ears.  
Ladybug was now tightening Aspic's hand, she hadn't let go of it and was now really grateful that he was still there.  
"My lady, can you do it?" he sounded really worried. She nodded. "Just give me a moment ..."

Gabriel was standing in front of the glass coffin that was already open. Gabriel had noticed it a long time ago, but by the time Nathalie wasn't there, he became aware of it even more painfully. He had fallen in love with her. Which didn't mean that he wouldn't love Emilie anymore. He was surprised that it was possible. But he was especially sorry for her. After all, she had been his wife for years and there had a son together. But only when he released her , he was able to get Nathalie back. He had thought about it for a long time. The decision to sacrifice Emilie to bring Nathalie back was anything but easy for him. He had had to think about it for a long time. Very long.  
"Emilie." he started. "You were my first big love. I will never forget how I got to know you. We were young, very young. You always supported me, were by my side and your loss still hurts me as much as on the first day. I can't get you back. And now I have to say goodbye to you. I hope wherever your soul goes, it will find peace. You will no longer have to be trapped down here. You will start again. Be reborn. " he took a deep breath. How much he wanted someone by his side now. "Just like I have to start over. I can't go on living in the past without going ahead." A small tear ran down his cheek now. "The painful thing that bothered me most when you were no longer by my side, that the world just kept turning. As if you never existed, as if the world had never lost you. But now I finally understand that it had to be that way. Time can't stop and the world has to keep going. "  
He held his breath briefly. What else could he say to her? How much time did he have?  
"I still don't know how to manage to raise our son without you by my side. It's such a big responsibility. But he's a good kid. I'll learn to learn to be a better father to him. Of course there will never be a replacement for you, nobody could ever do that.. You will always be part of this family wherever you will soon be. And we'll see each other again sometime. I hope you will accept my decision and forgive me. I think it will be the best. I love you Emilie. I will always love you and you will always have a place in my heart."  
Gabriel nodded. He had believed everything he wanted to tell her. As if only his consent had been lacking, Emilie was suddenly enveloped in a beautiful warm light. Gabriel now understood that it was time. Slowly more and more Emilie's body disintegrated more and more and became part of the light that she devoured more and more. If it weren't so painful, it would be a beautiful sight, Gabriel thought.  
When the last glimmer of light and with it Emilie disappeared his eyes fell on Nathalie.  
Nothing.  
Didn't it work? Was it all for nothing? Gabriel took a step towards Nathalie and wispher to her "Nathalie?"  
No reactions. He tried a little louder  
"Nathalie ?"  
"hmh .." a soft grumble sounded and slowly Nathalie opened her eyes. "why .. are you so loud .. I slept ... I had a very sweet dream..."  
Gabriel's eyes watered again. He couldn't help falling around her neck. "I thought it didn't work!" . Nathalie was only now beginning to understand and the memory of her love confession and everything that had happend came back while her cheeks started to burn like fire.

"I ..." she started to stammer. But she was a little lacking in words. "W-what ... happened ...?"  
Gabriel let go of her and smiled at her.  
"The Miraculous was asking for its price. You used it too many times. Even if I couldn't understand since it was fixed. But you're back, nothing more matters."  
Nathalie looked at him and the red on her cheeks turned even more red.  
At the sight of it, Gabriel couldn't help grinning. "By the way, that was a dramatic admission of love, my dear"  
"I .. well ..." she couldn't just sell it as a joke. "I'm sorry, I realized that the Miraculous was asking for its price, and that was the first thing that came to my mind. I know it was extremely inappropriate."  
Gabriel shook her head. "Look around Nathalie."  
"Hm?" what should that do now?  
She was in the basement - okay. Wait? Was it in the glass coffin? She looked frightened beside her. Emilie wasn't there? But - she looked back at Gabriel. "No ..." He didn't ...  
Gabriel nodded. "It was time. I have to take a first step forward. I couldn´t live another day, without you."  
Nathalie shook her head. "Sir .. you"  
Gabriel shook his head and the distance between the two quickly narrowed. "Nathalie, I got you back from a permanent magical coma by sacrifice my wife. Please just stop calling me 'Sir' allready."  
His closest words were so unusually gentle and Nathalie could feel his breath. "After all, I had noticed it sooner. I mean your feelings. I wan´t you at my side, while I start to steop further. When I beginn a new life." Befor Nathalie could even get the changs to answer, he carefully pressed his lips on Nathalies. They were so gentle and really cold. Everything was spinning in Nathalie's head. What just happened here? Was her boss really kissing her right now? Did that really happen? Aren't she just dreaming?  
Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at them and he giggled slightly. Nathalie's red could just challenge and win against every tomato. It was so red.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She quickly shook her head. "It's okay, Si-Gabriel! I mean Gabriel!"  
He put his arms around her and lifted her up. "Come on. Let's bring you back first. Adrien will definitely be happy that you are back."  
She smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "It´s nice to be back."


	7. A new life

Gabriel carried Nathalie cautiously, who was still hugging his chest and beaming over both cheeks on hands. By now he had managed to carry her to the office. However, she was still terribly cold.  
He was about to put her on a chair when the door to the office was opened and Adrien poured in. "FATHER! - Am I going to be unfortunate?" Nathalie, who was leaning against Gabriel's chest until now, tried so quickly to bring much distance between her and Gabriel immediately "N-No, You don´t!". Gabriel sighed softly before letting her down, only to hold her straight back, since her legs weren't used to function again.  
Adrien smiled broadly before coming up to her and hugged her to hug her tightly. "I've missed you so much Nathalie!". He wanted to run into her arms, but he probably would have stuck her away. Nathalie smiled gently and gently stroked Adrian's hair.  
"I'm so sorry ... Adrien."  
"Miss Nathalie !!" a shrill, all too familiar voice suddenly broke through this heart-warming scene. Duusu came to Nathalie again with tears in his eyes and landed directly on her chest, where she buried her little head in it.  
"Duusu?" Nathalie was a little surprised to see the little kwami that was now beaming at her.  
"I have missed you so much!" began Duusu to speak "I was so lonely without you. I couldn't talk to anyone, and I enjoyed drinking coffee! And then there was the feeling that I would never see you again!" Nathalie smiled gently before carefully patting Duusu's head with one hand. The little Kwami was as excited and happy as she remembered her.  
Adrien, who still hadn't let go of Nathalie, looked first at Duusu and then at Nathalie. "What I wanted to know all along, why did you become Mayura?"  
Nathalie suddenly stopped patting Duusu and her still white face grew a little lighter. "Uh .." She glanced at Gabriel and then back at Adrien. How should sheexplain it without spoiling Gabriel's identity? Adrien let go of Nathalie now slowly "And. I always thought you were in love with my father, why did you confess your feelings to Hawkmoth?"  
"That ... well ..." Nathalie felt more and more driven. Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder and smiled confidently. "I think it's time, don't you think?"  
"Time for?" Adrien looked confused until it hit him like lightning "No ... don't tell me now ..."  
Nathalie looked guilty to the ground while Gabriel spoke up. "Yes. I was Hawkmoth Adrien. I'm sorry, I always thought of telling you, explaining it to you. I'm sorry that you had to find out. that way.. "  
Adrien's eyes widened. ".. you sacrificed your kwami for her" Nathalie's head suddenly turned to Gabriel "you sacrificed Nooro?"  
"How else could I have got the wish, my dear? As if I would have had a chang without you," Gabriel tried to justify himself.  
"So thats why you stayed up so many nights in a row? To find a way to get Nathalie back?"  
"Adrien!" Gabriel now blushed slightly. Just a little, but Nathalie made it smile.  
"Mister Agreste did nothing other than to find a solution during the days either." Duusu grinned slightly. "He even gave a warming speech when you-"  
"Duusu .. not you too .."  
Now both Adrien and Nathalie had to laugh. Until a small coughing fit came over her, nothing serious. After all, her body had had several days to recover.  
But Gabriel immediately looked serious and concerned again "All well!" Nathalie tried to calm him down. "Nothing serious. I just choked ..." Nathalie's cough quickly subsided.  
Gabriel looked at her with relief before he got serious again. "There is something I have to tell you ..."  
Nathalie looked at him questioningly.  
"Duusu .. To get the wish, I have promised the superheroes, the Miraculous with the Kwamis .."  
Nathalie looked at Duusu who was looking at her sadly. Did she have to say goodbye to her? When she just saw her again? "  
"Mister Agerste, had no choice, under a different condition, he would not have had the wish." Duusu tried to explain and started to smile. "But, I'm glad I can see you one last time, Miss Nathalie." Nathalie smiled back, but her eyes hid grief "I was also glad to see you again .."  
She hugged little Kwami one last time "I really love you Duusu ..."  
"Me too, Miss Nathalie .."  
They stayed in this position for a while, until Nathalie finally let her go. With small tears in her eyes, Duusu flew to Gabriel, who held the brochure out to her. "Take care Duusu." Duusu nodded "Take care of Miss Nathalie." "I will. I promise."  
Duusu turned to Adrien, who also looked battered. "It was only a short time, but it was a pleasure. Adrien nodded and Duusu flew away through the large window of the office. Nathalie stood silent while Gabriel was unsure what to do. Only Adrien suddenly had an idea." Father, Nathalie, excuse me but I still have this very important fencing lesson to which I have to go right now!" With these words he said goodbye and ran out of the room.  
Both adults looked each other in confusion.

Ladybug was still standing at the Eiffel Tower, waiting. She was now only ladybug, she had given the ring back to Catnoir. The strength had been too overwhelming to keep it longer. Nooro was also by her side. So Hawkmoth couldn't have come back.  
After Ladybug had expressed the wish, she had changed back. Catnoir wanted to stay with her first. He had seen how exhausting it must have been to have both powers of the Miraculous. But Ladybug had sent Catnoir to see past the villa if the wish had worked out.  
Now that she had recovered, she looked for Catnoir and or the second Kwami.  
At last this seemed to appear on the horizon. Ladybug hoped at least. She was still unsure that she had done the right thing.  
"This is Duusu," suddenly the lavender-colored kwami said to her. Nooro hadn't left her side. After all. Where should he have gone? "  
"Are you sure"? Ladybug asked him and Nooro nodded. Duusu stopped her Miraculous in hand a few meters before Ladybug, which he now gave it to. "Thank you very much, Duusu" said Ladybug but Duusu flew quietly to Nooro and leaned her head on his shoulder. Who took her in his arms. Ladybug watched the whole thing.  
"My Lady!" it suddenly sounded and Catnoir landed on the Eiffel Tower "Cat Noir. Did everything go well?"  
The boy in the cat costume nodded. "Yes. Nathalie is back at the Agreste Villa. Gabriel and Adrien are with her."  
"We have the Miraculouse as promised. So we can close the job now."  
"Just a moment, My Lady," Catnoir interfered. "I have something I want to talk to you about.

Nathalie and Gabriel, who were now alone again, were somewhat undecided what to do now. Nathalie, who had finally made it onto the couch, had a lot to think about. Besides, she had confessed her feelings to him, and Gabriel said he wanted to take the first steps into the future with her. But how should they do that? And, they had kissed. 1 time. Did that mean they're together now?  
Nathalie looked carefully at Gabriel. She wanted him to answer all of her questions. But where she shoul start best?  
Gabriel noticed her look "Can I help you in any way?"  
"Are we a couple?" she asked him straight out. Gabriel looked at her a little amazed.  
"I just mean .. I don't know how to interpret it all, I'm confused, so much has happened"  
Gabriel smiled and came up to her "A lot has happened today, yes, I can understand your confusion, so let me make it clear now, we-"  
"Miss Sancour!" it suddenly sounded and Ladybug and Catnoir landed in the office. Damn, why exactly now?  
"Are we disturbing?" Ladybug spoke now. Yes! "No, I .. I just had a law. What .. can I do for you?"  
Catnoir grinned and Duusu and Nooro appeared on his shoulder. But Ladybug spoke first.  
"These two here seem to be attached to you, I would leave them in your care. But I will keep the Miraculouse. For security reasons."  
Gabriel and Nathalie looked at each other in confusion. "You leave them with us?"  
Catnoir nodded. "They won't be able to transform you. But they can keep you company."  
"It was Mister Catnoir's idea." beamed Duusu now. "And we are fine with that!"  
"Since Paris is probably much safer now, I will probably leave the two with you too." Ladybug said and there was a beep from her earrings.  
"Do you take the Changs?"  
Nathalie and Gabriel both nodded in agreement and the little kwamis flew to their respective owners. Catnoir smiled at the sight and Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. "let's go."  
"Yes My lady. Goodbye you two"

It was getting late and calm had returned to the Agreste Villa. Adrien was in his room and Duusu and Nooro were both already asleep on a small table. Nathalie sat in the armchair and smiled, her tray in her hand. There was still work to do after all the excitement.  
She went over everything she had missed on her tray and she also had to take care of the new appointment schedule of the two Agreste men.  
A sound from her cell phone made her look up. It was a message. from Gabriel. Why did he write to her when they were in the same house?  
"I have a problem, could you come to my room?" Nathalie shrugged, put the tray aside and started on the way.  
"Gabriel?" Nathalie entered the room carefully, but neither Gabriel nor a problem to be seen.  
Nathalie went a few steps further into the room. The sudden closing of the door made her stop.  
Gabriel had been hiding behind the door and was grinning at her when he came up to her.  
"Miss Sancour. I mean to remember that you had a few more questions for me?" Nathalie is now starting to grin. "Unfortunately, you were interrupted when you tried to answer the question, Mr. Agreste."  
Gabriel stayed a few feet in front of her and with a quick movement he had his hand wrapped around her waist and the distance between them had almost disappeared and he placed his other hand on her cheek.  
"I love you Nathalie, I want to be with you, live with you, experience wonderful things with you. I want to be by your side, I've noticed in the last few days how much you mean to me and what I would do about to keep you by my side  
I didn't need a miraculouse, hawkmoth or mayura, or any magic, as long as you're with me. Does that answer your questions? Miss Sancour "  
Nathalie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck and stood on her fingertips. She gently placed her lips on his and they both kissed as if they had never done anything else.  
"Yes, Mr Agreste. That answers my questions. I love you too."


End file.
